cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre gunship
The Spectre Gunship was a support aircraft that could be periodically deployed by particularly high-ranking US generals based on the Lockheed AC-130 Spectre. Background An enormous rocket-powered swing-wing gunship, the Spectre tore across the skies towards its designated target area, before unleashing a barrage of fire from a battery of gatling guns and artillery cannons. The Gunship moved so fast towards its target that it could not be hit by enemy fire. Upon reaching the target area, the Spectre would slow down considerably and fly in a tight circle. Within this circle, commanders could designate a specific area to be targeted, and change this on-the-fly. Upon running out of ammunition, the Spectre would return to the airfield it originated from with its wings swept back once again. For most generals, only the first rank of Spectre Gunship attack was available, loaded with the least amount of ammunition on board. However, for General Alexander and General Granger, two further ranks were available, increasing the amount of time the Spectre was able to remain on site. The maximum amount of time a single Spectre could be on-site for, provided it didn't get shot down, was an impressive thirty seconds. However, given the nature of the aircraft, almost anything would likely be utterly destroyed while under assault for that amount of time. The Spectre could lay waste to any unit in its sights, and could bring down the majority of buildings. Although it could be shot down while attacking, the Spectre was extremely tough, particularly if equipped with countermeasures. Game unit Strategy The Spectre Gunship can evade any weapon, except lasers while en-route to the designated point. Gatling Tanks and Quad cannons deal only minor damage against it. Missile-based weaponry is almost useless against the aircraft. It takes large groups and focused fire to destroy this plane. Counters The gunship itself is weak against lasers, as they never miss. While massed Gatling Tank and the Quad Cannon formations are effective against most aircraft, they are in general, not the best units to attack the gunship. The Avenger is the most effective, as its lasers deal a continuous stream of damage against the aircraft. Regardless, it still takes a large amount of anti-air to reliably take down the gunship. Spectre in firing mode will circle the targeted area and fire everything within the targeted area, but only when told to, as it will fire at specified location regardless of whether there is anything there. Any unit outside the targeted area can fire back and Spectre can't retaliate as its weapon is set to one side of the plane. Gallery File:ZH_USA_Spectre_Gunship_1_cameo.png|Level 1 File:ZH_USA_Spectre_Gunship_2_cameo.png|Level 2 File:ZH_USA_Spectre_Gunship_3_cameo.png|Level 3 Trivia *The design of the Harbinger Gunship from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising is likely inspired by this unit. *Despite being called the "Spectre gunship", this unit does not resemble the real-life Lockheed AC-130 Spectre. *Like the Aircraft Carrier, the Spectre Gunship has movement sounds if issued a move order (while en-route or exiting the airspace). It will respond with move voices but won't actually do anything. An announcement sound could also be heard ("Spectre is nearing the target area") but is unused and never plays when called in. *When used by the AI, if the Spectre Gunship's radius is empty (i.e no buildings/units to attack in the circle), it will stop shooting and just sit there flying around until the time is up. Category:Generals Powers Category:Zero Hour aircraft Category:Zero Hour USA Arsenal Category:Gunships Category:USA Arsenals